


hole in seventeen

by dendryllio



Series: disjointed scenes from an undeveloped story [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, mini golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: “People like sports to be hard. If something’s too easy it’s not fun.” Eiko stood next to Def’ea’s chair and helped him hold the mini golf club better so he wouldn’t fail as badly as he had been.“I like things to be easy.” He looked up at Isaac with a questioning expression on his face. The alien still didn’t understand it, but that was fine. Isaac gave Def a small kiss on the head and he flushed.
Relationships: Alona Becker/Sugiyama Eiko, Def’ea & Isaac Becker, Def’ea/Isaac Becker
Series: disjointed scenes from an undeveloped story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067726
Kudos: 1





	hole in seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> nobody will read this i assume but if someone does i’ve only come up with the characters and i have no idea what the plot should be so this series will just be random drabbles

“Why are there moving parts?”

“They block the ball from getting in the hole,” Eiko answered his question after getting a hole in one. “Also they look cool and attract kids.”

“But why would a person want their ball to be blocked?”

“Phrasing!” Alona called out and Isaac rolled his eyes.

Def’ea wheeled next to his golf ball and hit it toward the hole. It did not work very well.

“People like sports to be hard. If something’s too easy it’s not fun.” Eiko stood next to Def’ea’s chair and helped him hold the mini golf club better so he wouldn’t fail as badly as he had been.

“I like things to be easy.” He looked up at Isaac with a questioning expression on his face. The alien still didn’t understand it, but that was fine. Isaac gave Def a small kiss on the head and he flushed.

“ _ Gosh,  _ get a room!” Alona directly contradicted herself as he was practically climbing all over her girlfriend as she tried to get her golf ball out of the hole.

“Get a room?”

Def’ea often didn’t understand expressions, which was fair as he’d never heard them before. Isaac was usually the one to explain them; he knew Def the best and the pink haired man understood his explanations the easiest. Isaac just knew how to word things for his friend.

“When people do PDA, public displays of affection, someone might say ‘get a room,’ referring to the PDA progressing into something more sexual, where the couple would have to do that in private, and get a room, as the expression goes.” Isaac hit his golf ball into the hole as he was talking and marked it down on the score sheet.

“But we are not a couple, am I correct?”

Isaac’s breath caught in his throat for a second and his skin got red and splotchy with embarrassment.

“Uh, um, I meant ‘couple’ as in two people. Not as in a romantic couple, like Alona and Eiko.”

“Ah.” Def nodded in understanding and wheeled over to the next hole, Alona straying behind to smack her brother on the shoulder and say, “You’re very bad at hiding it. You’re lucky Def is so oblivious.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are greatly appreciated, peace & love


End file.
